Millfields
Millfields is a new region in Fable III, at the heart of Albion, which is the location where many of Albion's nobles live, including Reaver in his Manor. Millfields is the evolution of Fable II's Bower Lake, having been changed much in the last fifty years. Beneath the lake, the Chamber of Fate presumably remains, where the Heroes' Guild once stood. It also has expanded on what in Fable II was the Market Road, so the region is much closer to Bowerstone, and is now considered part of the greater Bowerstone area. Page describes the region, specifically the lake, as "the last piece of natural beauty remaining in Bowerstone". There are a few spots that are recognizable from Fable II. Heroes' Hill still stands, but access to the top has been blocked. The Heroes's Guild entrance is now inaccessible and has been replaced by a white bridge and a white gazebo. The resident Gypsies have been forced out by Reaver, probably after he built his manor, and have relocated to Driftwood. This is supported by the fact that during the quest Restoration, Griffith Smith, president of the Albion Historical Restoration Society, refers to the Gypsy Camp as "the old gypsy camp, where our late monarch was raised many years ago." Furthermore, Robin in Driftwood claims that Reaver kicked them off their land. There are four homes excluding Reaver's Manor, one Demon Door, and one bookstall, which will become available after completing the Animal Liberation quest. One option that arises while you are King/Queen is the choice on whether or not to drain Bower Lake to mine it for valuable metals. If this option is chosen, the lake is dammed and completely drained, and a mine is opened in the lakebed. A few cabins, scaffolding, and a crane are also erected around the pit, and the sky becomes filled with black smoke issuing from various vents and machinery. The mills near the road to Bowerstone Market become active again, and workers are brought in, tripling the number of npc's in the area. Once the player has made this judgment, Reaver refers to the site as the "Bower Pits." Treasure Chests x5 Dig Spots x26 Dive Spots x4 Silver Key Chest x1 *Located - Next to Demon Door *Requires - 20 Keys *Treasure - Legendary Weapon Collectibles Silver Keys x3 #Climb the path beyond the fence opposite Pepperpot Cave to reach the large factory atop the hill. The silver key is inside a small shack on the far side of the building. #Make your way past the mining factories and over the ridge towards the Bower Lake side of Millfields. Take the first path on the left, then immediately turn left again to spot the silver key in the open. #Ascend the hill from the lake towards the mining area and venture cross country to the left, towards the entrance to Dankwater Cavern. Go down towards the pond below the cave enterance and swim over to the key on the left. The key is directly below the statue with the telescope. Gnomes x3 #Enter Millfields via Bowerstone Market, continue past mining operations and monorail station. Follw path to the right past Pepperpot Cave entrance and venture off near the rocks on the right to find the gnome. #This gnome is high on the ruins near the bridge leading out to the island on Bower Lake. It is directly below the hill where the suspension bridge waits to be restored. #Swim across Bower Lake to Reaver's Manor and climb onto the dock. This gnome is in the left hand corner of the terraced garden, near the Birch tree (white bark tree). Rare Books x1 #Accept the quest Bored to Death in Mourningwood and dig up the Normanomicon in Millfields. Defeat the Hollow men that attack, then enter the crypt the leader spawns in to find AdventureQuest: A Select Your Own Endeavour book. Theresa Portrait x1 #After donating gold to repair the bridge to the Gypsy Camp from Fable II, the hero can find the portrait of Theresa in a dig spot (requires the dog have a high level of exploration) near the intact and partially buried gypsy wagon just before the transition to Driftwood. Trivia *Even though you have the option to drain the lake in this region so workers can mine in caves underneath it, there is no visible way to get to or see the Chamber of Fate. *The music that plays when in this region is a remix of the two different musical themes for Fable II's Bower Lake, combining its default theme with the theme that plays upon the Hero's return from The Spire. *Millfields is one of the most dangerous areas in Fable III for any npc's living here, spouses included. Mercenary and Balverine attacks are very common and often result in numerous guard and civilian deaths if left unchecked, they can similarly kill npc's with Relationship Quests for the player or wanted criminals for Escaped Prisoner quests. *While in Fable III ''it is true the Millfields area has expanded upon the market road of the Fable II Bowerstone Market, it was said in ''Fable II ''that it took several hours just before leaving Bower Lake to travel to Bowerstone, yet in ''Fable III, the same area is now within sight of Millfields, even with taking the town's expansion into account this is an error, indicating a continuity mistake or a glossing over of minor detail by Lionhead. *Thomas Kirkman, main character of Fable: The Balverine Order, was raised in Millfields. Millfields Lake.jpg|Bower Lake in Millfields Fable III Concept.jpg|Concept art of Millfields in Fable III Millfields Drained Lake.png|Bower Lake drained and mined Millfields Mine.jpg|Mine below the drained Bower Lake Category:Locations Category:Fable III Locations